


Hector

by Varil_Lara



Category: Maggot Moon
Genre: (sorry), Canon deaths, Gen, Hector's POV, Just me telling the story from another characters perspective really, Kinda shitty but had to be done, canon events, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varil_Lara/pseuds/Varil_Lara
Summary: Just my take on what might have been going through Hector's mind during some of the events in the book.





	Hector

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first fanfic for this book, because I've looked all over the internet and can't find any? Which is a shame really.   
> Is anyone gonna actually read this, because I might be the only one who has ever looked for Maggot Moon fanfic. Anyway, if you just happened to stumble upon this and don't know what Maggot Moon is: go read it, it's fantastic. If you do, then: Hi! Maybe join me in fanfic writing?

I was pulled to my feet and led away. Dragged away. From my comfy home with all my servants., my nice garden and lavish meals gone. The toys and gadgets that had been given to me over the years all left behind. I had felt horrified, then a burning anger, then an empty sense of hopelessness. But then I met Standish and the world was bright again, full of colour and warmth. Of course I would go and change it back to grey.

The "what if's" are as boundless as the stars. That's what Standish would say to me. There's no point wondering what would have happened if I decided not to get back the football, if I hadn't seen the astronaut. There's no point trying to pick apart the past. Still, part of me wants to believe that there is a clear answer, like I can point out the very moment when things took a turn in the wrong direction.

Perhaps it was when Standish kicked the ball over the wall, maybe when papa refused to work on the moon project, or when I saw the astronaut. I could blame it all on anyone of them; my papa, the astronaut, Standish. I could blame it all on the rotten bitch that is the Motherland, and her officers. But I'll only blame it on me. It was me after all who had the bold and stupid thought to get the ball back.

That night when we sat curled together in that cardboard box, something hit me faster and harder than a meteor. It was the first time that the situation really struck. I was gripped with the sudden realisation that this was my last moment with Standish and I felt tremors of panic and fear rock through me. It took everything in me not to cry. Instead, I wrapped my arms around Standish, let him lean into me, and waited. 

Papa came for me not long after, tugged at my arm and whispered for me to get up. My body was stiff as I tried to pull myself away from the cardboard box that was starting to look more like a spaceship in the low light, and Standish who sat there so unaware of what was going. Brought up in the rubble of Zone Seven, but yet somehow so bright and beautiful and clever.

I couldn't believe like he could. When I looked at him, every part of me new that he could see the stars racing past, see planet Juniper glowing brightly in the distance. He was filled with so much hope and imagination that was ready to spill over his edges and make the world a brighter one, one that he could see so clearly. I wanted to see it too, but I just couldn't believe like he could.

Mama was in the kitchen, tears streaking her face, a gun pointed at her. "Come on" is all that was said. I wanted to ask "What about Standish? What about Harry?" But I already knew the answer to that, and maybe that was the worse of it. I knew that Standish would wake up in the morning and find me gone, charge through the house and call my name only to be met with silence.

 

We were driven away in silence. Papa and I were handcuffed, mama wasn't. It wasn't far to get out of Zone Seven and we hadn’t been driving for long when the car began to slow. In the darkness, the lights of that eyesore of a building were even brighter. We were marched inside where crowds of people bustled around us. I recognised some of them, but others were completely new. More people roped into a false dream.

Two officers restrained me. Another took a step forward and faced us. Without saying a word, he took out his gun, aimed it at mama, and pulled the trigger. I heard my mother let out a stuttered cry, heard my father thrash beside me, an officer pull him back. Then all of a sudden there are more hands on me than before, and less fingers on my own, and there was pain that I couldn't really feel, bandages that weren't there before, and I was lying in a cell.

They came back every so often to feed me, take a finger, or change my bandages. Every time that I closed my eyes and clung to sleep, they would turn the lights on, then off , then on. I tried to keep track of how long I was there for but I lost count after around two days. They didn't bother to feed me regularly and everything blurred together. Another boy came, he died, everything went on. Timeless and grey. But then Standish came.

I hadn't seen him, only heard him get thrown into the cell. I just thought that he was some other scientists son, another boy used to control terrified parents. But it wasn't. He’d come here himself. He'd come for me. It was the most insane and reckless and beautiful thing I'd ever heard. Just like Standish himself. And then he told me his plan to topple the Motherland, to end her once and for all. I believed him in a way I never had before.

The world was dark for a while, but then I could faintly see a smudge of colour that appeared out of nowhere. It was the ice cream coloured Cadillac and picturesque house from the television. I was sure that mama and papa and gramps were waiting for me inside, Standish too. Then the lights came on again and the illusion was gone. No car, no house, no mama, nothing. But Standish was still beside me, the only part I wanted to be a dream. 

Things went on like they had before, only now Standish was there, trying to get me to eat and sleep and live. It broke me slightly to know that I didn't have much time left; my wounds were infected, I hadn't- couldn't- eat, my body was worn beyond repair. It broke me a little more to know that Standish would have to see me go. I decided that I would ensure he knew that I was always with him, that I would be waiting for him where the sun shines in technicolour. 

"Kiss me" 

The closer death crept, the more and more I realised how much I loved Standish. It was an odd thought that, despite believing that you couldn't love a person anymore than you already did, you still somehow manage to find more love for them in your heart. Standish did kiss me. My heart swelled with love for him. 

I didn't remember waking up the next morning, I only remember the important details: My fathers voice, hands all over my body, Standish, Standish, Standish. Then everything stopped and that's where I am now. I'm outside the cell. I'm on the floor, but standing up at the same time. I must be dead. Now that it's finally happened, I'm a lot calmer than I have been in a long time. I don't feel so weak anymore. 

When Standish is pulled away, I follow him. Down to the fake moon, down to the pit of starving workers and the Motherland's lies. Today is the day that she's finally done away with. I'm glad that it's Standish who will rise up and throttle the bitch. Everything is ready, he has his note, all he has to do is make the leap, and I'll be right there with him. 

I am right there with him. As he jumps before the camera, as the song rises through the crowd of workers, as her runs off through the chaos. As guards chase him down and bullets fly. When he somehow manages to find my papa in all of it. I'm right there as he gets shot somewhere fatal, and as he lies down in the field outside the building. He asks my papa if he did it and my papa tells him tyat he did. He did do it. Of course he did, he's Standish.

I'm right there when he takes his final breaths, to pull him off the ground and into an ice-cream coloured Cadillac, bathed in technicolour sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this if you happen to stumble upon it.


End file.
